Inuyasha, known as pimp
by Loveless kaasu
Summary: The title says it all...can't imagine what happens in this story...
1. A guy surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, but I can try....heh heh...

yawn Inuyasha just woke up in Kagome's bed for a change...O.O (what were they

doing last night??!!) And why did inuyasha wake up in 3:06 in the morning? Because the

damn computer was going off!! "Grrrrrrr......" inuyasha snarled. Inuyasha got up from

the bed and hit the keyboard. Pop-ups came up!! Inuyasha hit the keys again, more pop-

ups!! Inuyasha was getting aggravated at this, so he threw it across the room. "Inuyasha,

SIT!!!," (guess you know who this was) Kagome yelled. But why didn't he sit??

Inuyasha was amazed. He was free. Inuyasha began to hop and dance around the room.

The computer screen dropped on the floor from the rumble of his mighty jumping and hit

his toe. He was furious. Inuyasha picked up the screen and chunked it out the window.

"Damn contraption. That'll teach you to not mess with me..." he was blacked out by a

thought. If kagome told him to sit and he didn't, then...that means....THAT WASN'T

KAGOME HE SLEPT WITH THAT NIGHT!!! O.O "hmnhmnhmnhmnhmn, you fell in

my trap Inuyasha, I thought dogs where supposed to be smart..." Inuyasha knew that

voice anywhere....it was NARAKU!! O.O _What did he do to me...what did he do?? _

Inuyasha thought as he became paranoid. "I thought you were aware that I had STDs,

Inuyasha," Naraku chuckled. O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O Inuyasha became frozen.

One: He slept with a guy and Two: He had STDs!!! Inuyasha slid out of the window

speechless, his face still as it was when he saw Kagome's boobs.....


	2. Getting help

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, but I can always try to. And to the ones that left me reviews thanx sooooo much. I'll try to put Sesshomaru in it too Punkrockvash271, and thank you Yoh-maru, ill put you in this one...hee hee...

Inuyasha, known as pimp

Omg. From the last encounter with Naraku, Inuyasha's mind was going crazy. Since

Inuyasha didn't know about STDs that much, who do you think he went to? His older brother Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, can I talk to you?" Inuyasha requested. Inuyasha had often called him a basterd during their fights, but this was not the time! He had to get help ASAP!!!

"What do you need help with little brother; I will gladly take the tetsuiga from you if you can not handle it." Sesshomaru said grinning that he would soon have all the power he would inherit from his father. "No, it's not the tetsuiga I'm worried about. I think I got STDs." Inuyasha's face turned as red as his fire-rat shirt. Sesshomaru finished for him, "Did you have sex without a condom?." To think that his younger brother actually found someone so stupid to sleep with him. "And how did you get such a disease? Did you rape someone? Or did you just stick your xxxx where you shouldn't have?" Inuyasha got really mad. "I thought it was kagome I slept with and when she...well...he told me to sit..." Sesshomaru's face was bulging. His own blood, his little brother, had sex with a GUY!?? "I didn't sit so I knew something was up. And Naraku..." Sesshomaru was about to laugh his head off. "came clean and said that he had STDs." "Hahhahhahhahhahahhahahhahhahhahahahahaaahahahahahahahahah!!!! You need to talk to a girl about this kind of stuff...

Please R&R!!! I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can....


	3. Thoughts of betrayal

Disclaimer: thanx to those who left me more reviews...my inspiration for this story was that I was on this site and this porno popup came up and I kept hitting the keys for them to go away...I finally managed to get them off my computer (whew)

Inuyasha, known as pimp

So, Inuyasha was off again in search of a girl to talk to...not that any would since he's a

half demon. Keade would help, but he really didn't know. I mean after all, HE HAS

STDs!!! So Inuyasha set off looking for Keade, for what he should do now. Everything

was puzzling him at the moment. "Inuyasha! Over here!" It was Kagome. How could he

tell her that he had STDs? What would she do to him?

"_Inuyasha! How could you sleep with Naraku? I mean you're a dog! Couldn't you smell _

_him? You worthless piece of shit! What am I going to do with you? And you thought that I _

_would have sex with you? You're out of your mind! I could get pregnant! Would you want _

_to take that responsibility? I don't think so. Oh, well, don't come asking me for help! You _

_can't just go off into my time and start to have sex with people!" "But I love you, _

_Kagome!" "If you loved me, you wouldn't of slept with a guy! And that of Naraku! You _

_shithead! What else is in your dirty little mind of yours? Hmmm? I suppose that you want _

_to have sex with Miroku? Or maybe Sesshomaru? Didn't you do that already?"_

Inuyasha was going crazy. He didn't know what to do or to say to Kagome. "Inuyasha,"

she squeaked, "What's the matter?" "I can't tell you, Kagome. You would get really mad.

And you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore." "Why would you think that? Tell me

what's wrong." Inuyasha despised the idea of telling her but, "Kagome, I have STDs."

Heh heh, I'm evil, aren't I? If you want more, PLEASE R&R!! I NEED THEM!!!


	4. When there's a will, there's a way

Disclaimer: "Ha ha you'll neva catch me ya foos!" runs down alley way and jumps over fence "Now i can keep Inuyasha as my sex toy! Hahahhahahahhaha...eep! Some one has left me some ramen..hehhehehhe...eee!" picks up ramen and gets pulled up by rope

"Hey get me down! Inuyasha help me..oh i forgot he's unconsious. HELLLPPP!" little kids come by "Hey look guys a pinata! "

"Hey, now wait a min- ouch! Stop it! STOP YOU MANGY FOOLS! OUCHEEEE HEELLLPPP WANNNNNNN!" gets hit with stick

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALREADY! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! DO I HAVE TO SIGN A CONTRACT OR SOMETHING!" lawyers come up and hold out contract "Oh poopie..ugh...mr..." reads name tag "Mr. Cheeseburger," signs contract "ok, i dont own INUYASHA!"

Kagome stared at him like he just grew an extra head. "Inuyaaass..."

"Kagome, are you alright?" She then fainted. "Kagome!"

"YOU WHAT!" She was suddenly alive to her state again.

"eep! I'm sorry bitch! Sorry you didnt hear me as I could you!"

"Inuyasha! What did I tell you about calling me a bitch, and what do you mean you have STDs? I thought you were a virgin? Oh I get it, you slept with Kikyou, didn't you? Huh? Why won't you..."

"Shut up! Let me tell you already! But it's embaressing. You'll get mad.."

"Just tell me Inuyasha, I'm about to go home.."

"Ok, um..." he began to blush, "yesterday, I was supposebly talking to you, but I thought it was you, but it wasn't, but I didn't realize it until the last minute.."

Kagome was staring at him blankly, unable to register what he just said. "Inuyasha, I was not here with you yesterday, I didn't talk to you, and how could you of thought it was me when it wasn't? Was Shippou transforming into me again as the ninja centerfold?"

"Um...no...it was um...Naraku.."

"Naraku?"

"Hai. Now let me explain. I went to you yesterday to talk to you about Kikyou. Now before you say anything, listen. She gave your soul back to you yesterday, without you knowing it. She complained that she was tired and was ready to go to hell. Anyways, I sorta told you, um, that I, um, love you."

"Inuya-"

"Now let me finish, Kagome." Inuyasha said in a husky voice because of the heat flowing to his loins. "Anyways, you told me that you, um, loved me back, and um, we sorta made out..."

"Inuyasha, even though-"

"Kagome, let me finish, please."

"Ok, Inu,"

"Arigato," Inuyasha began to shake nervously and blush even harder at the thought that was about to form into words at this very moment. "Ok, this may kinda seem weird, but I took you back your time and we made out some more, then we, we, began to have...gulp...sex.."

"Inuyasha? Wha- what do you mean?"

"I HAD SEX WITH YOU ALRIGHT!"

"Inu.."

"But that damned computer was making noise and I got up and chunked it out the window after it-"

"YOU THREW MY COMPUTER OUT THE WINDOW! INUYASHA...OSWARII!"

For nearly 2 miles away you could hear the mighty thud and yelp of a poor dog being sit..

"Bibsh, by yoush bo zat?"

"Cuz you're a fuck nut, Inuyasha!"

"Oh, so I'm a fuck nut for loving you and wanting you to bear my pups?"

"No, for thrashing my computer."

"Oh my Kami, women and their computers! Can I finish?"

"Sure Inuyasha,"

"Ok, that's when you woke up and you said you were Naraku, and I don't know why he said this but he said he had STDs. But I'm not sure if he was fibbing or not..."

"Inuyasha, if you promise me that you will tell me everything that you think of me and I will also, I will help you to find out if you have STDs or not?"

"Could you do that Kagome?"

"Sure I can Inuyasha. I'm from the modern dimesion, duh!"

"Ok, let's go!"

"Hold on! Do you promise?"

"Yes I promise. Now can we go now wench?"

"Inuyasha! Oswarii!"

"aiiihhhh"

"Inuyasha, come to my time when your spell wears off, ok? Then we'll talk about you going to the doctors.."

" groans "

"See ya in a few, Inu! Hey that rhymed!"

PLEASE REVIEW! I won't make another chap unless I get 5 more reviews at least! Press the button! You know you wanna...its down there..

Ja ne!


End file.
